A new school, a new life
by violetsymphony
Summary: Mikage and Teito have been best buds all their lives. They enroll into one of the most prestigious all boys school, where their lives have a new beginning. Romance kicks in, especially for Teito, as he is stuck in a love triangle with Frau and Mikage. More shippings are yet to arrive in the fun and awesome new school!
1. Chapter 1

first time uploading fanfic so forgive me if it sucks haha :D hope you like the story :)

Chapter 1~~

"Teito. Teito. Come on. Wak- MMPH!" Mikage shouted through the pillow suffocating him. "MMPH MMPH!" His desperate muffles filled the room.

Teito yawned, letting go.

"TEITO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!? DAMN YOU ARE STRONG…" Mikage complained, treasuring the precious breaths he took.

"One more word and it will be my bolster in your mouth," Teito said, a lazy grin spreading across his face. As Mikage pouted, Teito stretched and rose from the bed chuckling.

"Get ready quick though, we can't be late on our first day," Mikage muttered, leaving the room.

It was the start of yet another year, 2012. Mikage and Teito, best buds ever. They had been together all their lives, since they met each other in an orphanage. Unfortunately, the orphanage had closed down one day and they had to leave, finding their own accommodation as the younger kids were tended to. It had been two years since they were kicked out and they were faring pretty well. They had been through all the hard times and stuck together; they were inseparable. 2012, a new year, a new school. Both had been accepted into one of the most prestigious all boys school through a scholarship. They even got to live in a dorm so they did not have to worry about rent anymore. Today was a new start to their new lives.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us Mrs Rosalie, we really appreciate it. We are gonna miss you a lot!" Mikage said as he hugged the landlord.

Mrs Rosalie smiled warmly and replied, "It was a joy to have the two of you here. I am going to miss both of you a lot too. Have fun in your new school and be good boys, ok? Come visit!"

Teito hugged Mrs Rosalie tightly and lowered his head. He was going to miss the house and her so much. She was such a kind landlord, she had taken care of them even if they were strangers. She rented them the house at such a low price and she had such a kind soul. Teito and Mikage gave their goodbyes and left, shamefully wiping away their tears. After all, they had shared so many memories in that house. It was never luxurious but it suited them well. They were going to miss it so much.

"Woah." They both gasped as if on cue. The school. was. huge. By huge, I mean gigantic. It was beautiful.

"Mikage, I think we are gonna love it here" Teito whispered in Mikage's ear as they took their first step into their new lives; the new school.

It was truly beautiful. It really resembled a palace, not that they had seen one. It was indescribable. Even the students there had such class and grace, like princes. Mikage's brows knitted into a frown as he whispered, "What if we don't fit in…"

"Oh come on, Mikage! We have each other! We can do it," Teito placed a reassuring hand on Mikage;s shoulder as they entered the office.

"Boys, I believe you have been accepted into this school through a scholarship and I know you will work your best while you are here. Trust me, this school will be the best that has ever happened to your lives," The principal, a friendly man, winked as he chuckled and spoke.

"We will, sir," Mikage and Teito took an instant liking to the principal. He had a twinkle in his eyes that simply beckoned people to like him instantly.

"It will change your lives, boys, it will," the principal spoke to himself grinning as Teito and Mikage left the room.

Please review and tell me if you like it :D I will try to update regularly haha :D


	2. Chapter 2

thx sooo much for reading my story and following me and eevrything! I am really grateful and I got the confidence to write more chapters :) Thx so much :D Please review so I know where to improve! :) Hope you like the new chapter! :D

Chapter 2~~

"Teito and Mikage, you will be in dorm 315 with Frau. Hope you get to know him well along with the other students. You can take a tour of the campus while you are free now. Here are your timetables and the campus map. Hope you have a good time in the school!" a middle-aged clerk spoke cheerfully, handing them both their necessary documents.

"Thank you!" they both said gratefully as they made their way to the dorms.

"Oi Teito, three people in a room will be a little too crowded, duntcha think?" Mikage said frowning.

"Ya… I guess they weren't expecting scholars… We just need to hope our roommate gets along well with us!" Teito replied as he tugged at his heavy luggage.

Finally, they reached their room. Mikage unlocked the door with the key handed to them earlier. Once again, they both gasped at the same time, "Woah." The room had more than enough to qualify 3 peoples' needs. It was enormous and had exquisite interior design and even furniture! Their goo goo eyes and salivating mouths came to a stop as a rude and annoyed voice appeared, "Who the f*** gave you the key!? I swear I will beat the pulp-"

The voice suddenly stopped, as though interrupted by something. Teito and Mikage stood rooted, shocked by the ""warm welcome"". ((sarcasm, if you didn't get it)) An extremely handsome blonde appeared in front of them, with a towel loosely draping on the lower part of his body, his muscular torso exposed. He was hot. Totally hot.

"Oh, who do we have here?" he leaned towards Teito, only an inch away from Teito's beet root face. Teito's breathing quickened as the guy, obviously Frau, exhaled onto his face, his minty breath carressing his cheeks. Frau scrutinized Teito's red face and smirked, causing Teito to get even redder. "Oi! Get away form Teito, you pervert!" Mikage shouted, pushing Frau away from Teito. Teito muttered a thanks as his breathing turned normal and the red and heat faded away from his cheeks. Frau smirked once again and said, "You like him huh? Too bad, from today this cutie pie is mine." He immediately grasped Teito by his waist and pulled him into his damp chest, holding the squirming Teito tight. It was now Mikage's turn to stutter and blush, "N… no… what.. what… are you saying… H.. How.. c…can.. a guy… li..like…ago…another… !?" Teito struggled as his mind whirled. What was going on? Why was this irresistibly handsome guy doing this to him? Was that guy gay? Oh no, he was in deep trouble then! All these thoughts gav Teito a sudden burst of energy and he managed to get free of the tight grasp he was in. "Get off me, you gay freak!" he shouted as he punched Frau in the stomach. Unfortunately, it hardly had any impact on him. Instead, Frau chuckled and said, "Why, aren't you a cute one. You are definitely mine now!" Mikage grabbed Teito's hand and shouted, "Let's transfer into another room! We have to get away form this fool!" Frau immediately interrupted, "All the other rooms are occupied. No one is gonna allow you to transfer. Of course, blondie can leave but my honey shall stay here." He licked his lips seductively and winked at Teito. Teito once again blushed and looked away. Why was he getting so affected? Urgh, look away just look away! It is just his face that looks good, he is a total nutcrack! Teito thought to himself.

Please please review :)) It will help a lot :)


	3. Chapter 3

THX FOR UR REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS :) HERE IS CHAPTER 3 TADA! hope u like it :D

Chapter 3~~

"Teito, I am starting to think this wasn't a good decision," Mikage muttered, making sure his voice was inaudible to Frau.

"Come on Mikage, that crazy gay guy is probably the only retarded one around here. Didn't' you see all the sane people earlier? Chill, we just have to bear with him," Teito replied, glaring at Frau, who was smirking at a magazine, *cough*, a porn magazine.

Teito and Mikage finished unpacking and arranging all their belongings properly in the dorm accordingly, after which they decided to have a tour around the campus. Just as they stepped forward to open the door, it burst open and in barged a brunette, extremely good-looking as well.

"Frau, you bit**! You stole the magazines! You a**! I am gonna shove down a *£(%(&%(*(*%(*%(" (((just consider this as a string of expletives you do not want to know of))) The brunette shouted, constantly throwing blows at Frau, who was protesting and defending himself desperately. After a couple of rough blows, punches and kicks, (that Mikage and Teito enjoyed watching and were grinning at) Frau gave up and led the brunette to a whole four drawers of you-know-what- magazines! The brunette grinned triumphantly and held Frau painfully by the ear while murmuring dangerously, "Steal these once more and you are gonna hang by the ceiling naked while I skin you alive, got it?" Frau whimpered and slouched, embarrassed by the chuckles Teito and Mikage gave.

The brunette let go of Frau finally and turned around, surprised to see the two new students. "Oh! I didn't notice you guys! You must be the new students!" Teito and Mikage smiled warmly as they nodded their heads. "No offense, but you are really unlucky to have Frau as your roommate," he continued shaking his head disapprovingly. "OI I CAN HEAR YOU!" Frau shouted, frowning. Teito wanted to say out loud, 'we realised' but didn't do so, afraid of Frau bullying him later. "I am Castor, what are your names?" They chatted for a while and both Teito and Mikage loved Castor. He was nice, funny and basically everything they wanted for an awesome friend. Castor volunteered to give them a tour of the campus and they willingly agreed. As they left the room happily chatting, Frau muttered to himself, "Why is that brat sucking up to Castor so much urgh. Makes me sick. Brat, you belong to me. Looks like I will have to teach you that today." He smirked to himself, thinking of what to do to 'the brat'' aka poor Teito…

PLS PLS REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYSS! HERE IS CHAPTER 4! :D PLS REVIEW!

Chapter 4~~

"Okay, so the campus is really really big and you guys probably figured out that this place is totally awesome!" Castor exclaimed with excitement. Mikage and Teito chatted excitedly, asking various questions and constantly remarking. They were having a totally great time together.

"I think I should introduce you to some new people, you eventually got to make new friends!" Castor finally said when he finished giving them a tour. They had bumped into many people and said short 'hello'' and ''hi'' -s. They definitely could not wait to meet more great people like Castor, they now definitely did not regret coming here! The school was totally awesome!

They walked back to the cafeteria, let me mention, an indoor air-conditioned A* cafeteria, complete with beautiful waitresses and wonderful food. Castor brought them to a table where 3 people sat. They all seemed just as handsome as Castor and Frau. It made Teito wonder whether being handsome was one of the qualities a student had to have to be in the school!

"Okay so… these are basically the brats me and Frau usually hang out with. You could say we are clique, we are always together!" Castor said proudly, as though he was showing off his mates. The 4 people greeted Teito and Mikage warmly and cheerfully, happy to welcome them into their group. Teito and Mikage both scanned them carefully. There was a gorgeous one, who could pass off for a girl if dressed up accordingly; he had long and silky blonde hair, accompanied with a beautiful set of purple eyes. He was cheerful and greeted them with a super enthu smile and laugh. Sitting beside him was an extremely gentle and kind looking purple haired guy. He was smiling warmly at Teito and Mikage and was giving off such a sweet aura. He was so likable. Sitting opposite them was another purple eyed guy, but with white hair. Surprisingly, he still looked like a supermodel, even with white hair. He was smiling warmly at Teito and Mikage but his stare was fixed on Castor. The stare looked so… loving and sweet… They both ignored it and introduced themselves. Castor pointed out that they were Hakuren, Labrador and Ayanami respectively.

They all chatted happily for a while and they turned out to be really awesome people too! It was just Frau that was a weird guy, Teito thought cheerfully in his mind, happy to have met his new found friends. Little did he know that Frau, in his room, was planning a big surprise for him. A huge surprise, especially for him.

PLS FOLLOW TO FIND OUT THE BIG SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (i will update as soon as possible) TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :D


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR SO LONG :( I WAS REALLY BUSY :(( I GOT FEEDBACK THAT I SHOULD WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS! :D THX SOO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK! :') PLS READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW!

Chapter 5~~

"Urgh when is that brat coming in… I have such a great surprise in store for him," Frau muttered irritatedly, yet excited at the same time. His beloved brat was gonna get so shocked when he comes back.

"Thank you so much for giving us such a great tour round the campus! Haha we must have wasted so much of your time!" Mikage laughed as he gratefully said to Castor.

He replied chuckling, "Urgh, you brat, wasting my time like that! You ought to treat me!"

"But seriously, thanks so much. We now have found great friends to hang around with!" Teito said with a smile of gratitude.

"Thats why, lunch is on you tomorrow!" Castor exclaimed as he ruffled Teito's hair and ran away, laughing.

"He is a great guy," Mikage muttered to Teito. Teito agreed happily.

"Oh sh**, they are gonna come in… Where's my phone where's my phone…" Frau muttered, panicking and rummaging his pocket for his phone. When he found it, he immediately sent a text, "Oi, get the blonde one out, quickly!" He got the reply, "OK."

"Mikage, go to the library. The librarian wants to tell you something important," an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Me? Why me? Okay I will go… Teito, are you gonna be fine?" Mikage said, with a ring of doubt in his tone. "Yah sure I will be fine. Don't worry, just go," Teito replied, not really sure if he really would be fine alone with Frau in the room, but pretending he was okay. A grin filled with satisfaction spread across Frau's face. His plan was going well so far. The librarian would definitely keep Mikage busy, he would have no chance of disturbing him and Teito. He got into position as soon as he heard the doorknob turn…

"Oh God, please protect me from that creepy gay guy," Teito muttered fearfully as he turned the doorknob with his quivering hands.

Just as soon as the door swung open, a whole gush of rose petals came raining down on Teito. He was absolutely speechless and just stood rooted to the ground. Frau grinned and approached Teito seductively. He leaned in towards Teito, his cool breath kissing Teito's cheeks. He pushed the door shut and locked it, leaving Teito no means of escape. His hands were on each side of Teito, making sure he was absolutely trapped. Teito quivered, his emerald eyes shaking his fear. Frau smiled once more and leaned in closer. Teito shut his eyes, ready to scream out loud, but only croaky whispers came out. Frau licked Teito's earlobe, which was Teito's extremely sensitive spot. Teito unconsciously moaned out of pleasure. His whole face was a tomato, he could not believe he had just moaned and what was actually happening to him. Before he could protest, Frau licked his earlobe once again, making sure his tongue reached hit every sensitive spot. It caused moans and groans to come out of Teito constantly; Teito was unaware of him even doing it, it just felt so… pleasurable! Frau finally bit his ear, causing Teito to moan so loud, that Frau just had to bite it again just to hear his moan once more. Teito looked so cute doing it, Frau couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in to give Teito a kiss. His electric blue eyes stared deeply into Teito's shut and quivering eyes. He kissed Teito's eyelids gently, surprising him.

"F..F..Frau…?" Teito stuttered, a little taken aback by this shocking surprise. Frau smiled as he pushed away the few strands of hair on Teito's face and tucked them gently behind his ear. Teito was surprised at Frau's tenderness and gentleness. It felt like he was… loved.

"Hm Teito?" Frau murmured while playing with Teito's chestnut hair. "W..Why a.. are… you… d…doing this?" Teito stuttered again, clearly distracted by his hair being ever so gently touched by Frau, yet playfully. Frau leaned in again, making sure his lips were hovering right over Teito's as he said, "I love you." Before Frau could further make Teito blush, a familiar click (the sound of the door being unlocked) was heard and the door was thrown open.

"Dang it!" Frau shouted, livid when Mikage entered the room. "Omg Teito! Are you okay?! Did this pervert do anything to you? Did he?" Mikage questioned Teito, shaking him continuously. "What the f***! I sent that a$$ to make sure you wouldn't come in! That &%(%)*%)£ !" Frau continuously cursed, obviously at the guy who failed at his job at keeping Mikage away from him and his beloved Teito. Teito was sort of relieved that Mikage came to ''save'' him from Frau, but funny thing, he wasn't feeling like he was in any danger at all. Instead, he felt so tingly all over, as though he just kissed someone (technically Frau was going to do so but mikage ruined it :( ) Teito just ignored the weird sensations and told Mikage he was perfectly fine. Of course, Mikage doubted him completely, especially after he saw all the rose petals. He decided to let it go, since Teito never really liked much pushing and too many questions.

Frau was livid, cursing both Mikage and the failure terribly in his mind. He was going to give Teito the best night of his life; he hadn't even done anything yet! He definitely had to fight hard with Mikage to keep his Teito, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna lose the battle!

TEEHEE HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL CONTINUE TO TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY:D AND WILL DEFINITELY WRITE EVEN LONGER CHAPTERS! (this one was a little rushed)


End file.
